The Best Singer - Nightingale
Info When it comes to singing, you have to go to Mr. Willow. Objective Go to Concert and find Willow. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda! Magda: Mom? Eliza: I heard that the Kangila plan to settle down in Finsel? Magda: Yeah, they do have this plan… Eliza: Does that elegant matriarch ask for your help? Magda: (Nothing can hide from mom’s sight…) Eliza: If kangila people can earn their position in Finsel, it would be unblamable to build relationship with their matriarch in advance. Stop staring blankly, Magda. You won’t make any friends if you keep staying at home. You want to know more? Check out at the ball. Understand? Magda: I know… Mom. Story Chat 2 Magda: What a lovely music tonight… It’s said the nightingale is the most fabulous songbird that may sing on the red rose for all night… Eh~ From whom this song come? Lady A: The song singing by Mr. Willow are as fabulous as those of nightingale. I’m looking forward to your next concert… Willow: Have you just mentioned Nightingale? Lady A: Yeah, haven’t you heard about this bird, Mr. Willow? Willow: Heh~ How can those songbird compare with me, a gifted singer who would like to devote his whole life into learning sing skills? Lady A: … Magda: … Willow: Don’t you agree, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Hmm? Are you asking my opinion? Willow: Exactly. Magda: Actually I’ve never heard the singing of nightingale. I don’t know… But as far as I know, most of the arts of elf come from nature. Is it true, Mr. Willow? Willow: When I first started learning how to sing, the elders have shown me the singing of nightingale and I’ve learnt their singing skills for some time. Speaking of it, that was more than 100 years ago… Magda: (Mr. Willow seems to have a mixed feeling…) Willow: But now I can sing better than the birds for sure! Magda: …That’s right. Mr. Willow definitely sings better than the nightingale. Willow: It seems like you don’t believe I’m a better singer than the bird. Have you ever visited the garden of Bavlenka family? Magda: Though the Duke Bavlenka doesn’t seem to like me… I’ve been invited to their dance ball sometimes… Willow: Oh? If so, why didn’t you hear the singing of nightingale? They got the best nightingale singer there. Magda: (The garden of the duke’s mansion really has everything that one could ever expect…) Wait a second, are you talking about, the real nightingale? Willow: You seem to be very interested in nightingale, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: It’s because… I want one of the tail feathers of nightingale to make a crest… Willow: What? Are you planning to pull out the feather from the bird tail? Hah-Hah-Hah. Magda: … (This look of Mr. Willow means he… Contest with Willow Failure: ''' Magda: So… Willow: It’s not wise to question a more than 100-year-old elf, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: (That proud look…) Age isn’t what matters the most! (…I’d better make some preparation and find Mr. Willow again. Ends '''Victory: Magda: So… Willow: Humph. If so… Magda: Mr. Willow, what are you doing? Willow: Lady Ellenstein, I sincerely invite you to the garden of Bavlenka tonight – to pull the tail feathers off the nightingale! Magda: …Can I really pluck the feathers? Willow: Hah-hah-hah. Magda is so adorable! It’s said that when the nightingale fails in singing competition with others, it may pluck off their own tail feathers self-punishment. Believe it or not. I will show you tonight. But I wouldn’t mind if you want to pluck feathers by yourself, only if you can catch it on high heels and floor length dress! Magda: (Thanks to the beautiful singing of Mr. Willow, maybe I won’t need to climb up the tree…) What if you lose… (The nightingale plucks its own feathers off when it fails. What about Mr. Willow? Will he pull off his own hair if he loses?) Willow: How can I lose to a bird! Lady Ellenstein, please wait and see! Magda: (The garden of Bavlenka is quite literally, like something out of a painting, especially at night.) (Even Mr. Willow is more gentle under the moonlight.) (Shoot. He looks over here. Why… why he suddenly come over here? Does he find out that I’m peeking at him…) (How shall I do… Stay alone with someone in the garden at night…) Willow: Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Mr… Mr. Willow… Willow: I won’t turn into a nightingale even if you keep staring at me. Magda: What… what do you mean? Willow: I mean, if you want to watch the competition between me and the nightingale, you’d better find it out first! Magda: Al… Alright… Willow: Something important suddenly comes to my mind. I need your help. Magda: (Why suddenly has a serious look…) Please go ahead… Willow: I’ve prepared a few songs, Nightingale in the moonlight, Golden Nightingale, Nightingale and Rose, which one do you like best? Magda: …Why are these songs all related to nightingale? Willow: I have to win tonight! It’s not only about my dignity as an elf singer, but also… *Cough* Hmm? What sound? Magda: have you heard that? What’s that sound? Ah, it’s the nightingale! It lands on the branch of red rose and starts singing! (The singing is so fabulous! How can a little bird sing so beautifully…) Willow: …… The reflections of rose in the water of the lake… The white rose under the moonlight… Dye it red with my blood as my breast against a thorn… Death is a great price to pay for the most beautiful love… Magda: (It’s Mr. Willow!) (The singing… is like the cool breeze at midsummer night. All the roses seem to bloom for him alone…) (The story of the nightingale and the rose sang by Mr. Willow is so moving that I seems to have experienced this sad story myself…) Willow: -----Magda? Lady Ellenstein? Magda: (Turns out… you’ve finished the song… And I’m still immersed in the song…) Willow: Lady Magda, are you… crying? Do you find my singing very touching? A little……: Magda: I’m sorry for flipping out. I just feel sorry about how the story of the nightingale ends… Willow: Your tears make me feel… happy. Magda: Hmm?? Willow: All the artists are looking forward to see their art pieces could have resonance for the audience. Especially, when I see your tears for my song… Willow: (Pick up the feather) Wining this competition for you makes this boring night meaningful for me. Please allow me to present you this tail feather of nightingale with glory… Magda: Thank you for showing me such a beautiful song, Mr. Willow. (What a smooth night! Not only got the feather of nightingale, but…) Wait a second, what’s that sound? Seems like bird wing flapping sound… And there must be a lot of birds! No!: Magda: …No! I just got sand in my eyes! Willow: Oh? Where does the sand come from? There’s even no wind in the garden. Magda: …Where’s the nightingale? It flied away? I haven’t pull any feather… Willow: Lady Ellenstein, you might need to improve your skill of topic changing. Magda: … Willow: Hah-hah, I won and it flied away with shame. (Pick up the feather) This is an honor to the winner. Please allow me to give it to the most beautiful… Magda: Thank you… Eh? Why did you take it back? Willow: Compliment me! Magda: What? Are you planning to pull out the feather from the bird tail? Hah-Hah-Hah. Willow: Compliment me! Magda: For what? Willow: *Cough* It’s because I’ve won the competition. Besides, I won it for you and I’m about to give you the trophy that represents victory and honor. Shouldn’t you offer some compliments in return? Magda: (Mr. Willow behaves so childish tonight…) Alright, Mr. Willow is such and handsome and… Wait a second, what’s that sound? Seems like bird wing flapping sound… And there must be a lot of birds! Willow: Err… I forgot something very important. Magda: What’s up? Willow: The nightingale has a weird habit, they will take turns in fighting one opponent to tire him out. Magda: Take turns?! What shall we do? Are you going to defeat them one by one? Willow: Lady Ellenstein, I might beat one of them, but I won’t be able to beat all of them. …… …What are you laughing at? Magda: I just feel that the birds are highly competitive just like Mr. Willow… Willow: Fine. Since we’ve got the feather, let’s get out of here now. Magda: Hmm? Mr. Willow, you… Willow: We can run faster hand in hand. Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda. Magda: Mom? You are still awake? Eliza: Where have you been late at night? Magda: I… went to the concert of Mr. Willow… Eliza: Hmm? The elf holds another concert lately? I haven’t heard about it… Magda: It’s a private concert… Eliza: Is that so? It’s not bad to go to more concerts. Alright, it’s getting late. Go to bed now. Magda: Alright, mom! (I’ve had some a great night…) (The singing of Mr. Willow seems different from those I heard at balls.) Category:Scattered Plume Event Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript